Recently the threat of terrorism has increased worldwide, and, since a method of producing explosives using daily goods has been widely known, terrorism and crimes using explosives are becoming a threat in daily life as well. In London, simultaneous terrorist attacks were committed at subways and buses, resulting in many deaths and injuries. According to the news release, a suspect attempting a suicide attack in a commuter train was arrested in Japan as well. In view of this, conventionally, technologies for limiting carriage of explosives to airplanes or airport facilities have been widely developed.
As a dangerous substance detection technology that has been conventionally developed, for example, an explosive detection apparatus using a mass spectrometer is known. This apparatus determines presence or absence of dangerous substances by sampling explosive vapor leaking from a luggage with the use of a sampling probe, ionizing the explosive vapor with the use of negative corona discharge, and detecting the ionized explosive vapor with the use of the mass spectrometer. Further, there is also known a method for analyzing explosive particles with the use of an analyzer by collecting the explosive particles in a disk-shaped filter, moving the explosive particles to another position, and heating and vaporizing the collected explosive particles.
PTL 1, which is not for explosive particles, discloses a method for automatically attaching/detaching a filter for collecting particles and collecting the filter which has collected the particles in another apparatus by remote control.